Apocalipsis
by pluma divina
Summary: Alguien se va a csar y lo logran pero el despertar de Nosferatu un viejo rival de Buffy viene a acabar con la paz y la destruccion de todo aquello que la joven ama, pero con esto se abre un nuevo capitulo entre ella y angel. Y el despertar de Cornelia y F


NOTA: Esta historia no tiene relación con el orden de lo sucedido en el final de la serie de Buffy

Buffy the vampire slayer apocalipsis

El nuevo Testamento relata las visiones de cómo Juan pudo a través del poder de Dios presenciar el inicio del fin de la humanidad, presencio la destrucción del mundo y el taque de los jinetes del apocalipsis. Fátima recibió la visión de parte de la virgen advirtiendo sobre el poder de 3 días de oscuridad en que los demonios atacarían a la gente y todos deberían refugiarse en sus casas para sobrevivir muy parecido a lo narrado por Nostradamus en sus profecías pero todo esto se quedaría muy suave a comparación de lo que pasaría en realidad .

El ambiente maneja una brisa que pretendía advertir del peligro que se aproximaba pero a pesar de todo era un dia muy especial para Buffy, aquel 25 de marza del 2008 marcaria su vida. Este día era el momento de su gran paso, en esta tarde de primavera uniría su vida a la de Spike.

-Quien lo diría Buffy vas a ser la primera de las dos en casarse- dijo Wilow

-Bueno pero eso no significa que seré la ultima, porque tu eres muy bella Willow de seguro encontraras alguien que te ame por quién eres y por tu desbrozos- dijo Buffy con una felicidad que nadie podría destruir

-jajajaj supongo pero sinceramente ya era momento de que pudieras ser feliz, pero después de esto seguirás luchando contra vampiros y demonios- dijo Willow

-Desde hace cuatro años no ha pasado nada aquí, digo pareciera como si el mal se hubiese regresado al infierno donde salió-dijo Buffy

-Bueno mejor apresúrate a arreglarte porque si no vas allegar tarde a tu propia boda- dijo Willow burlonamente

-Si, bueno no queremos que eso pase no mejor vamos a apresurarnos- dijo Buffy

El atardecer mostraba un bellísimo paisaje que podía alumbrar y convertir cualquier momento como una situación mágica y bella. Así llego Buffy a el salón que habían rentado para la boda todos sus amigos y familiares estaban ahí todo parecía perfecto, Spike se encontraba en el fondo esperando en la mesa del juez que llevaría a cabo. La felicidad parecía haber llegado porfin a la vida de todos, el tiempo paso y los dos firmaron y como toda ceremonia el juez "Por el poder que me dqa la ley los declaro marido y mujer".

Con esto se dio fin a la ceremonia y el inicio al festejo pero eso cambio cuando un horrible temblor, inclusive todos pensaron que era un terremoto y en eso Buffy salió corriendo para ver que había pasado afuera, cual fuera su sorpresa al ver que todo estaba destruido había destrozos en todas partes y entonces el piso empezó abrirse, de todas partes salían extrañas criaturas.

El pánico empezó a expandirse en el salón cuando de pronto muchas de esas criaturas intentaron entrar por la puerta. Buffy y Spike cerraron las puertas pero las criaturas empezaron a entrar por las ventanas y a atravesar las ventanas.

-Buffy que hacemos- dijo Willow asustada

-Prepárense para pelear- dijo Spike

-Pero no se supone que haya habían vencido a todos los demonios- dijo Xander

-Bueno como los viejos tiempos- dijo Buffy mientras se rompe el vestido para poder empezar a pelear

Los demonios y criaturas empezaron a pelear pero algunos de los invitados trataron de huir por las puertas y al abrirlas y escapar dejaron a entrar más de estos, lentamente la balanza de la pelea fue inclinándose a la parte siniestra. Xander pide la ayuda de Buffy pero ella no alcanza a llegar para salvarlo y asi Xander muere Buffy se queda sorprendida y de su lado izquierdo cae inmóvil el cadáver de Willow.

Buffy pelea con más enojo pero los demonios son demasiados y ella no puede seguir peleando así que Spike y ella son atrapados y por la puerta principal entra Nosferatu.

-Buffy, quien diría que algún día por fin podría verte derrotada y rendida a mis pies- dijo Nosferatu irónicamente

-Nosferatu que haces aquí, pensé que tu estabas …- dijo Buffy muy sorprendida

-muerto es lo que ibas a decir, Buffy nunca vas a aprender que nunca voy a morir- dijo Nosferatu

-Pero que haces aquí- dijo Buffy

-Vengo a hacerte una propuesta, verás el inicio del fin ha empezado y nuestro jefe Lucifer ha escogido a mi y a Lilith para empezar el ataque acompañados de los 7 jinetes del apocalipsis- dijo Nosferatu

-Y para que quieres a Buffy- dijo Spike

-Tu calla es con ella con la que hablo, Buffy te quiero en mi ejercito, tu puedes ser parte del cambio y estar del lado ganador- dijo Nosferatu

-Estás loco o que, yo nunca te ayudaría a apoderarte del mundo antes preferiría morir- Dijo Buffy enojada

-Te doy la última oportunidad acepatas unirte a mi y al reinado del mal o te atienes a las consecuencias- dijo Nosferatu

-Te dire algo prefiero darte una paliza, oopps esa no era una opción o si…- dijo Bufy y se libero de los demonios y volvió a empezar a pelear logrando tomar una daga y poniéndose justo atrás de Nosferatu.

-Dime aun quieres que te de la paliza- dijo Buffy enojada

-Tonta no entiendes que no puedo morir, pero adivina los demonios que nos ha prestado Lucifer si pueden matar vampiros. Escuchen mi orden maten al vampiro- dijo Nosferatu

-¡¡Spike!!- grito Buffy mientras intento acercarse a salvarlo pero su intento fue inútil

Uno de los demonios arranco el corazón de Spike y este cayo rendido al piso.

-Buffy te amo, nunca te rindas- dijo Spike mientras sus ojos cayeron y su cuerpo quedo en un estado inerte

-Spike no, los vampiros no mueren, no te mueras- dijo Buffy mientras empezó a caer en llanto

-Deja te comento algo Buffy, el único modo de destruir un alma vampira es arrancándole el corazón con sangre de demonio por obvia razón Spike esta muerto y jamás revivirá ni descansara en paz- dijo Burlona y sádicamente Nosferatu

-Eres un maldito- dijo Buffy

-Te dare una última oportunidad acepta y viviros para siempre o niégate y muere- dijo Nosferatu

-Antes muerta – dijo Buffy

-Como desees, mátenla – dijo Nosferatu y después salió del lugar

Entonces Buffy empezó a pelear aunque eran muchos demonios y la empezaron a derrotar ella cayo al piso resignada a morir y en ese momento algo entro que empezó a derrotar a los demonios pero Buffy estaba tan herida que quedo desmayada y al despertar se encontró en un cuarto de departamento. Y entonces entro Ángel, Wesely y Cordelia.

-despertaste por fin, Buffy te encuentras bien- dijo Ángel

-Que paso- dijo extrañada Buffy

-Te salvamos de que te mataran esos demonios- dijo Wesely

-Sabemos lo que le paso a Spike, te sientes bien- dijo Angel

-Si, ahora lo único que quiero es saber que pasa para poder destruir al maldito de Nosferatu- dijo Buffy con rencor

Se escucho una voz que dijo-Yo te lo puedo explicar-

Buffy volteo y vio que aquella voz pertenecía a Cordelia y sorprendida dijo:

-Pero pensé que estabas muerta, como es que…-

-La biblia dice que el fin vendrá con el encuentro de vivos y muertos todos aquellos que estén muertos van a reencarnar- dijo Cordelia

-Entonces Spike…. El podría- dijo Buffy

-no, todos los que mueran en este momento serán los primeros pobladores del cielo y del infierno- dijo Cordelia

-pero como sabes tú eso- dijo Buffy

- Porque yo revivi por el gran juicio final- dijo Cordelia

-Pero entonces que hay que hacer- dijo Buffy

En ese momento entro por la puerta Fe y eso sorprendió a todos.

-Que haces aquí- dijo Ángel

-Miren vengo a hablar con ustedes porque tengo valiosa información- dijo Fe

-En serio, que puedes saber tu aparte de que como podríamos confiar en ti- dijo Buffy

-Bueno veras créanme si quieren pero yo se algo que podría salvarnos a todos- dijo Fe

-cuéntanos entonces dijo Weseley

-verán resulta que en este juicio todos aquellos que mueran serán salvados o condenados pero aquellos que encuentren el arca del Olimpo- dijo Fe

-Y que tiene que ver eso- interrumpió Buffy

-Es a lo que voy quienes la encuentren se salvaran del juicio final y podrán tener derecho al paraíso- dijo Fe

-Y eso para que sirve- dijo Angel

-No se ustedes pero yo no tengo ganas de podrirme en el infierno –dijo Fe

-y donde esta eso- dijo Buffy

-Esta más allá de donde la luz del Sola alumbra, en la orilla del mundo- dijo Fe

-Y como sabes eso -dijo Wesesly

-Bueno esa es una de las razones por la que los busque, fue a buscarme una vampiresa de nombre Lilith. Ella es una de las comandantes del infierno, quería que la ayudara a destruir el mundo- dijo Fe

- Y no aceptaste eso me extraña de ti- dijo Buffy

-Claro que acept pero después escuche esto del paraíso y decidí descansar en el terno paraíso- dijo Fe

-Por favor, crees que te vamos a creer esto- dijo Buffy

-Esta biennsupe que me matarían para absorber mi poder para incrementar el suyo poder además encontré algo que es muy poderoso- dijo Fe

-y que es – dijo Angel

-la Daga del Cordero, es un arma que se construyo con los restos de Adán y Eva mezclados con la sangre de Dios y el Diablo. Su poder es tan grande que puede destruir a cualquier tipo de ser ya sean demonios, ángeles o vampiros- dijo Fe

-Y tu que tienes que ver con eso- dijo Wesely

-Que son tarados o que.. obvio que yo la tengo se la robe a Lilithy que vamos a hacer entonces- dijo Fe

-Primero a darle duro al maldito de Nosferatu después a buscar esa barca- dijo Buffy

-

-


End file.
